Lost in LA
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: Lost and confused, Zuko finds himself in Los Angeles; a world he never knew existed. But after bumping into one girl, things get a little better for him. Zuko is the only Avatar character in here.   Sonny/Zuko and Sonny/Chad fluff. :D STORY's BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Okay, so I'm trying another crossover fanfiction, this one with Prince Zuko from Avatar the Last Aribender in it. No one else is in it so, sorry! I don't exactly know how to write them…**

**I think I got Zuko's personality pretty good, but if I didn't I'm open to suggestions! :D**

**Alright. So. First chapter. Reviews make me inspired to keep writing, but I'll do my best to keep it updated anyway. ;P**

**And as far as genre's go, it's kind of a mix of everything, but of course, you can only choose two main ones while publishing the story. *Sigh* ANYWAY. I'll let you read this now.**

**Zuko's POV**

_The last thing I remembered was the feeling of something hard hitting my head…then everything went black…_

The next thing I knew was that the sun was beating down hard on my face, my clothes were soaking wet and covered in sand. I heard people talking, shouting, laughing, walking, and I heard birds and other sounds I didn't recognize.  
I also knew breathing was difficult.

I coughed, coughing up water and allowing me to breath. I groaned and opened my eyes a bit to see people standing over me.

"Is he alright?" a lady asked.

"I don't know… You alright?" A man asked me. I sat up weakly and looked at my surroundings.

My eyes grew wide in shock and fear, "Where am I?" I asked.

"Los Angeles. Well, closer to Hollywood at the moment," a different man said.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, wincing when I felt a sharp pain and a slight bump on my head, "What happened to me?" I asked, looking at the people.

"We were wondering if you could tell us. We found you washed up on a rock out there in the ocean so we got a few people out there and got you to shore. That was about twenty minutes ago. We thought you might have been… you know… dead," the man said, "That's some scar you got there," he added, looking at the scar covering most of the left half of my face.

"I have to get out of here," I said, ignoring what he had said. I stood up weakly and the people around me made sure I didn't fall, which I almost did, but I regained my balance easily.

"So do you even know the area?" the man asked.

"No," I replied, looking around.

"But you can't just wander aimlessly around Hollywood! Plus, you don't look like you're from around here," he said.

"I'm not," I said, "But I'll be fine." Though I wasn't sure if that was completely true. I was exhausted, thirsty, hungry, and I had no clue where in the world I was. But it seemed far away from any Bending-nation or city I knew of.

I checked to see if I still had my swords with me. I did and let out a small sigh of relief. At least I had something familiar with me.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" the man asked.

I nodded.

"Alright then…" he said reluctantly as I started to walk away.

"Wait!" He stopped me, "Where are you from?"

"The Fire Nation," I said.

"Er…never heard of it…which country is it in?" he asked.

I sighed, "Never mind." And I started to walk again. I headed towards the road.

"He's a goner," I heard one of the other people say as I walked away.

I headed to the side of the road where all the people were and looked at the road where people were in large metal moving things. Like strange looking carriages minus the ostrich horses or other animals that would usually pull it.

No, these people were just moving in them by themselves and I was pretty sure they weren't air or metal bending to move them…

I felt as if I had entered a whole new planet.

I shook my head and started walking again. I felt and saw people staring at my face. I just ignored them though and kept walking, keeping my head up and trying to look more confident than I actually felt.  
I didn't know much about this place, but what I did know was that I needed to get away and get back home.

And while lost in thought of what I was going to do, I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up slamming into someone.

I nearly fell backwards but didn't, but the girl I bumped into did and she fell on the ground.

"Will you watch where you're going next time?" I yelled.

She looked up at me with angry eyes. She looked about seventeen, my age, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She got to her feet and picked up the stuff she had been carrying which fell when she did,

"Me? You're the one not paying any attention where you're going! Be more mindful of other people next time!" she yelled back.

"Well, look, I'm sorry alright! Now please, get out of my way!" I said, shoving past her and walking away.

"At least he has some manners," I heard her mutter as I walked away.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked.

I didn't know where I Was going and I didn't care all that much either.

After who-knows-how-long of walking I saw a park ahead of me and headed towards it. It seemed the most natural place in this whole area.

When I got there I headed straight towards some trees in the park, but I took double take after seeing someone I had seen before. My shoulders slumped when I saw who it was. I sighed. It was only the girl I had bumped into before. Not that I was expecting anyone else I actually _knew _knew.

I started walking back towards the tree I was heading to and sat against it when I got to it.  
I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds around me while I sat, partially, in the sun, hoping it would dry my clothes, which were a bit irritating to walk in when they are damp and kind of sandy.

Then someone blocked the sun.

"Do you mind?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed for the moment.

"Yes, I do," she said. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was that girl,

"What?" I asked, "What do you want?"

"Just some answers," she said.

"To what?"

"Some questions," She said.

"If you give me my sun back I'll answer," I said.

"Sounds fair," She said and she sat down in front of me, "Alright first off, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'll give you mine if you give me yours," I said.

"Fine. My name is Sonny. Sonny Munroe," she said.

I smirked, "Sonny? That's your name?"

"Problem with it?" she asked menacingly.

I cleared my throat, "No, no. It's just… different. My name's Zuko."

"No different than yours, Zuko," Sonny said.

I said nothing.

"Alright next question, are you from around here or if not, where are you from?" Sonny asked me.

"No, I'm not from around here. Originally I'm from the Fire Nation… but I was living around the Eath Kingdom," I said, "Before I got here, that is."

"Ba Sing Se?" Sonny said, "Is that Chinese or Asian or something."

I nodded.

"I've never heard of that place. Or the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom," Sonny said.

"I've never heard of where we are…what is the name of this place again?" I asked.

"Hollywood. It's in Los Angeles, which is in California…ringing a bell?" Sonny asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"In the United States… which is in North American…?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously! This is one of the most famous places in the world!" Sonny exclaimed.

I said nothing.

"You're really not from around here are you?"

"I never knew places like this even existed. Everyone is so different. How they dress...their means of transportation, I mean, what _are _those things?" I gestured to the road.

"You mean cars? They have cars in Asia or China or wherever you're from. And you don't look very Asian, in my opinion," Sonny said.

"Cars?" I looked at the 'cars', "And I've never seen them before. And I've traveled a lot of places. More than you ever have, I'm sure," I said, "And um, thanks I guess?"

"Anyway, how did you get here?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. Apparently some men found me 'washed up' on a rock in the ocean, close to the shore, so they swam out and rescued me," I shrugged, "Other than that I don't know. I don't remember anything."

"Amnesia," Sonny said.

"That's what I thought," I said.

Then my stomach growled, "Er, sorry… I haven't eaten for… well, a long time."

"Oh…. Do you have any money with you?" Sonny asked.

I put my hand on my waist to see if my pouch of coins were there, "No," I shook my head.

"Alright… well… Here, come with me," Sonny jumped to her feet and held out her hand for me to take.

I just looked at her hand for a moment before saying, "I can get up by myself!" And I got up, just a bit slower than her.

"Alright then…" Sonny said, "I just need to talk to my friends. You should meet them!"

"I…don't think so," I said.

"No, come on, I'm sure they'll like you!" Sonny said.

"You hardly know me. How do you know if they'll like me if you hardly know me or anything about me?" I asked.

"Just come on," Sonny said, "It'll be fine. I just need to ask them if they want to come with me when I take you to lunch."

"I don't need an escort to eat," I spat.

"But you need money. And trust me. You will need to know what food should and shouldn't be eaten," Sonny said.

I stood there for a moment before saying, "Fine then."

Sonny smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the group of people sitting under a large tree.

There were three blondes, two were male, one not as thin as the other, and the other blonde was female and there was also a black male. They all look around seventeen…and they all were giving me weird looks.  
I scratched the back of my neck then let my hand fall to my side and said, "Uh… Hi…everyone."

"Is that that guy you were talking about earlier, Sonny?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yep," Sonny said, "Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady, this is Zuko. Zuko, meet Chad, Tawni, Nico and Grady." She pointed to each one as she said their names.

The guy who Sonny said was Chad said, "Zuko, huh? That's an interesting name."

"Thanks," I said without much emotion.

"Like, she said, I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of his generation," Chad said.

"Really? Greatest Actor? Hmm," I wondered if he was really as good as he said. Or if he was one of those guys who were all about themselves and thought they were better than they actually _were._

"I'm also Sonny's boyfriend," Chad said.

"That matters to me _why_?" I asked.

"Because he likes every guy who talks to me and around my age to know. And he's not as great of an actor as he says," Sonny said.

"I'm not out to steal your girlfriend if that's what you're worried about," I said, "I hardly even know her."

"I'm not worried about that. Plus, I doubt she'd date someone looking…" he eyed my face.

I crinkled my nose in anger, "Is there something wrong with my face?" I demanded.

"N-n-no! Not at all!" Chad stuttered.

"Chad! That was _really _rude!" Sonny said, "Sorry, Zuko, sometimes Chad speaks without thinking," she glared at him.

"Well can't blame Chad, I mean half his face is burned! But with a little makeup-"

"TAWNI!" Sonny yelled, "Forgive her, Zuko. She's like Chad. She doesn't think without speaking."

I took a deep breath and nodded. _Be patient, Zuko…Be patient._

"Ignore them," The guy who Sonny said was Grady said, walking up with the guy who Sonny said was Nico.

"Yeah, we don't care what people think about you're scar. We think it's pretty cool!" Nico said.

_Alright that is IT! _"UGH! Is that all you people can see about me? I'm a person! Like all of you! Not just some walking talking piece of wood with half his face burned!" I yelled, "I'd say it was nice meeting you, but it really wasn't." And I stormed away from everyone and as I did I heard Sonny scolding her friends.

I grumbled to myself and found a nice tree and climbed it nimbly. I needed somewhere to be alone for a moment.

Though my moment alone didn't last too long. About five minutes later, Sonny came.

"Zuko?" Sonny asked me, looking up the tree.

"Go away," I snapped, not looking at her.

"They didn't mean it."

"_How _can they _not _mean it?" I jumped out of the tree, landing behind Sonny who jumped a bit, "Did you even hear what they _said?_"

"I did, but-"

"They think I'm a freak! I can tell. Everyone here thinks I an. They all look at me like I'm not human or something! They all stared at me while I walked down the street. And where I come from, people take pity on me… That or they hate me for who I am," I said quietly, "…For who they think I am…"

"Who do they think you are?" Sonny asked.

"I…I'll tell you if we get to know each other better…" I said, "It's not that much of a secret… But I still would rather not speak about until we know each other better."

"I understand," Sonny said, "So I talked to my friends and-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk to them or meet them again. At least not right now," I said.

Sonny nodded slowly, "Well, you still haven't eaten have you?"

The mentioning of food made me realize that I was still hungry. I wet my lips and said, "No, I haven't."

"Alright, then come on, I'll take you to get something," Sonny said, "You can stay here, I'm telling my friends I'm going to take you to lunch."

"Alright," I said and she left to go talk to her friends while I stood there and watched her from afar.

Shortly she came back, "Well, they, mainly Chad, were a bit mad I was ditching them for you, but they'll get over it. Shall we go?"

"Sure," I said in my normal, non emotional tone of voice.

"Follow me. We can either walk or take my car…"

"Let's walk," I said. I didn't really want to go in one of those… cars.

"Alright then!" Sonny said happily and she started for the entrance of the park.

I followed behind her and she headed towards a stand at the corner of the road that said 'Herbert's Hot Dogs'.

"Hot dogs?" I asked.

"Do you not like them?" She asked before going any closer.

"I…I don't know I don't know what it even is," I said.

"Really? Well, alright, don't know why I'm really surprised but, I think you'll like it," She said before walking over and getting into the line of people. And when she got up there she said, "I need two hot dogs, one with mustard, ketchup and onions and one with nothing, but I do want extra mustard and ketchup in those little container things. And I need a Pepsi and, what do you want, Zuko?" she asked me,

"Water's fine," I answered.

"And a water! That's all."

"That will be six seventy-nine," the man serving them said and started getting the hot dogs ready.

I watched as Sonny put three pieces of rectangular paper on the counter, one had a five on it and the other two had a one on it. That was obviously their type of money.

Then after handing Sonny the hot dogs, she handed them to me to hold as the man gave her some coins. Sonny thanked him, took the two little cups with the extra sauces in them and we walked to a bench nearby and sat down so we could eat.

She took the one with the mustard, ketchup and onions on it and I waited for her to eat it, but she was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to try it?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to wait for me to eat yours," I said.

"It's alright! I want to see your face when you eat it!" She smiled.

I gave her a confused look and took a bite of it.

"…So…? Whaddyo think?" She asked.

"It's…not bad," I shrug, my mouth full. I finished chewing and swallowed, "A bit dry, though."

"That's what these help with," she grabbed the ketchup and told me to dip my hot dog in it. I did then took a bite of it… Better. A lot better. I then tried it with the mustard and ketchup both and ended up putting the rest of the ketchup and mustard on the hot dog and finished eating it with that.

We finished eating quickly and just sat there then.

"So did you get enough to eat?" Sonny asked.

"I could probably eat another, but I'm fine. Thanks," I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"So…uh, Zuko, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Sonny asked.

"No," I said, opening my eyes and sitting up a bit more.

"Well, I'm sure my mom would let you stay at our apartment," Sonny said.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm not-…"

"No, no, it'll be fine! Here, I'll call her just in case," Sonny said, taking out something and pressing some buttons on it.

"I'm guessing you don't use messenger hawks, huh?" I asked.

"No," Sonny laughed, "Here we stopped using birds for messages a long time ago. We prefer phones or cell phones now." She waved the object around as she said cell phones. I figured that's what it was.

I sighed. I'd never understand this place.

"Hey, Mom!" Sonny said, holding her phone up to her ear, "…Yeah, do you mind if a friend of mine stays over at the house?... No I don't know how long… He's not from around here and has nowhere to stay…No, I didn't ask him where his parents are. I'm pretty sure he's lost…yeah he was found floating in the ocean unconscious… Yeah… No problem… See you in a bit."

"So?" I asked after she put her phone away.

"She wants to meet you first," Sonny said.

"Then I guess we should go meet her," I said.

"That we should. Of course, we'll have to take the car," Sonny said.

"Hrnn…" I wasn't so sure about that.

"Oh it's alright, I've been driving for about a year now. It's easy peasy and it's perfectly safe," Sonny said, "You have nothing to worry about! Let's go!"

And she and I stood up and she dragged me along with her to her car.

_This is gonna be fun. _I thought, following with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Chapter two is done! I'm kind of rushed so short A/N. :D **

**Read, review and enjoy! Sorry if some chapters are longer to update. Zuko's hard to write at times!  
Alright, TTYL!**

"Mom!" Sonny yelled as we walked into her apartment, "I'm home, and I brought my friend so you could meet him."

Sonny's mother came out of one of the rooms and when she saw me, looked a bit shocked, but said nothing, "Oh, well… Hello… what's your name?"

"Zuko," I said.

"Zuko, hello! I'm Connie, Sonny's mother. And she said you needed somewhere to stay…?"

"Yes…I do. I promise I wouldn't get in your way. Once I find a way to get back to where I belong, I'll be gone," I said, "Though… I'm not sure how long that might be."

"Well, we could get you a plane to where you need to go if it's that far away," Connie said.

I had no clue what a plane was, "Uh…"

"It's something that can fly you places," Sonny whispered and apparently her mom heard because she asked,

"You don't know what a plane is?"

"No. But I am used to flying. We have war-balloons and air ships," I said. I didn't mention the flying bison, Appa, that I had been flying on mainly for the past month or so.

"Well… that's interesting…" Connie said, "But couldn't you call your parents."

I looked down a bit, "Well, the thing is, there are no…cell phones… where I come from."

"Then what do you use to keep in contact with people?" she asked.

"Well, I don't 'make contact' with many people, but when I do, it's by a messenger hawk or some other type of bird," I said, "And as far as my parents go, my mother disappeared when I was younger and my father… We don't... exactly see…eye to eye you could say." I knew I could say something a little more true than that about my relationship with my father, but I didn't want to talk about it to a complete stranger.

"Hmm… Well, where do you exactly come from?" Connie asked.

"The Fire Nation. However I've been living nearby the Earth Kingdom, but I've also been traveling a lot," I said.

"I've never heard of either of those places," Connie said.

"I've never heard of Hollywood…Los Angeles, the United States, North America… Sonny mentioned all those to me," I said.

"Wow… you _aren't_ from around here are you?" Connie said.

"No."

"Well, Zuko, you're welcome to stay here as long as you have to and you can sleep on the couch… we have some extra blankets you can use… But first, I'm sure you want to at least get different clothes," she said, looking at my sandy, wrinkled, and still slightly damp clothes.

"I…guess so, but I don't have anything else to wear," I said.

"We'll find something," Connie said and before I could speak, walked into one of the rooms.

When she came back out she said, "They only thing I could find that wasn't girls or girly looking were these," she tossed a pair of sweatpants to me and I caught them,

"I guess they'll work for now," I said.

"Though I wasn't able to find a shirt," Connie said.

"If you don't mind me going around shirtless until my clothes are dry, then I'll be fine without one," I said.

She thought for a moment, "Alright then."

"You'll need something other than just sweatpants and those clothes… Hmm…I could borrow something from Chad for you later," Sonny suggested, "Or we could go shopping."

"Thank you," I said.

"You can change in there," Connie pointed to a room, "And you can just give me the clothes you're wearing now and I'll wash and dry them. You can also wash up if you need to."

I nodded and went over to their bathroom and after a moment I figured out how to work their shower to just get the sand off of me and around five minutes later I came out in the sweatpants Connie had given me. They fit nicely, which was nice, but Sonny was right. I'd need something other than just these sweatpants and the clothes I had which were torn in several places, but were still wearable.

"They fit fine?" Connie asked when I came out. I did feel a little odd without a shirt, but I'd be fine.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"I just finished talking to Chad and I'm going to head over to his place to see what he has and I can borrow for you, Zuko," Sonny said, "Alright, I'll see you later, Mom. Bye Zuko!" And she left leaving me and her mother.

There was an awkward silence and then Connie asked a bit more about me and I started telling her more about me.

She was just starting to get something ready to cook when Sonny came back, "Alright, so I finally got Chad to let me steal his clothes," she smiled, "So here." She handed me a stack of shirts and pants. I looked through them. I thought some were a bit odd, but they all looked fine enough and I thanked her and found a short sleeve, plain red shirt and slipped it on.

"So, uh…. What do you think of Chad anyway, Zuko?" Sonny asked me, sitting down.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I hardly know him. But he made a terrible first impression. All of them did."

"Well, tomorrow you can meet them again," Sonny said, "Since I have to go to work and all them are going to be there too. You want to come?"

"…What do you work as?" I asked.

"I'm an actress on a comedy show. All my friends you met aside from Chad are on that show. There's one more member, but she's been gone for awhile. She'll be back tomorrow, though!" Sonny said.

"Chad said he was an actor. What type of show does he do?" I asked.

"A drama. It's pretty lame, but addicting," Sonny replied.

"I'll come with you tomorrow. I'll give them another chance," Zuko said.

"Alright, dinner's ready," Connie said and Sonny and I headed to the kitchen to get some dinner.

**The next morning **came faster than I really wanted it too. However I was one for getting up early. I couldn't sleep late. Not enough time in the day to sleep late.

I saw it was seven in the morning. No one was up yet, so I just headed to the kitchen and found something to eat for breakfast, and soon after that Sonny was up.

She yawned as she walked out of her room, "Mornin' Zuko," and she walked straight to the kitchen to get some breakfast also.

"You found something to eat?" she asked when she came back and sat down by me.

"Yes," I said.

"Good! So…" she looked at the time, "It's about seven twenty…. We'll leave around seventy forty five or eight o' clock. We should be there before eight thirty… when we're all supposed to be there."

"Alright," I said.

The time passed quickly and after we were both ready for the day we were on the way to where Sonny worked and she talked about Condor Studios as she drove.

We got there and Sonny gave me a visitor's pass, "Just in case anyone asks about you," she had said. And she showed me around some places.

"Where do you perform?" I asked, not seeing a stage anywhere she took me at the moment.

"Oh, follow me," Sonny said, starting to walk away.

I followed her and she took me to a stage.

I looked around, "Hmm… so they all sit there?" I looked at the audience's seats.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

"Not as big as I expected. So do they other casts perform here?" I asked.

"No, they all shoot theirs on camera," Sonny said.

"Camera?" I asked.

"Yeah, then it goes on TV after editing and stuff," Sonny said.

"TV…? Ah, forget it," I sighed. _I'll never understand._

"Television. Ours is shot live. No editing or anything. We make a mistake here, we make a mistake on TV," Sonny said.

"We don't have…TV, but we do have shows. Like plays and stuff," I said.

"Oh," was all Sonny said. She started to walked away. I followed her.

"And here's the Prop House!" She said as we walked into a room. It was large, crowded, cluttered, and full of interesting looking items. Some were small, some were big and they were all over the place.

"What do you think of it?" Sonny asked.

I shrugged, "It's neat… I guess."

"Alright, so apparently no one else from my show is here…."

"Aren't they supposed to show up before eight thirty?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only I follow that rule normally," Sonny shrugged, "But Chad should be here!"

Sonny walked off and I followed her.

After a little bit of walking and her showing me some more things she got to a hall and stopped in front of a door that said: Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room. She knocked on it.

"What?" Chad's voice came from inside.

"It's Sonny! And well, I brought Zuko, too," Sonny said.

Chad opened the dressing room door and he and Sonny hugged and kissed briefly. I stood and just watched.

When they parted, Chad looked at me and said, "I uh… I want to apologize for what I said to you last time we met. It was… sorta out of line."

"Don't mention it," I said, "I overreacted."

"Nah, you had every right to be mad at me and Sonny's friends," Chad said.

"We got off on the wrong foot. It was both our faults. Maybe we should restart," I said.

"Maybe," Chad said.

"I'm Zuko," I said.

"I'm Chad," Chad said.

"There that was much better!" Sonny said.

"So uh…this is where you work, huh?" I said.

"Yeah," Chad said, "Live more than work."

"Really?" I asked.

"I don't like going home much. So normally I'm here early and leave pretty late. Unless I have plans for, you know, something else," Chad glanced at Sonny quickly, "Like if Sonny and I had plans for dinner or lunch or whatever," he shrugged.

I didn't say anything.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"I do. Or I did. It's complicated," I said, "Her name is Mai. But I had to leave her to do something I knew was right for me…and I haven't seen her much since. And last time I did see her she was pretty mad."

"Oh I see…. So how long are you here in LA?" Chad asked.

"As long as I have to be. Until I can find a way back to where I belong," I said, "But I have no clue how long that will be."

"So how old are you?" Chad asked.

"I just recently turned seventeen. Last week actually," I said.

"Oh. Um, happy birthday," Chad said.

"Thanks."

There was a long and awkward silence.

"…So," Chad started, "Have you done any acting?"

"Not really," I said.

"I've been acting since I was a kid," Chad replied.

"So you have to be pretty good, huh?" I asked.

Sonny laughed. Chad nudged her.

"Yes, in fact I am very good at acting," Chad said.

"Chad, I love you and all, but your acting isn't what I'd say is 'very good'. Maybe it's the show you're on, but I find it cheesy," Sonny said.

"Cheesy, huh? At least I'm a real actor," Chad said. They kept bickering and I sighed and ended up just walking away from those two.

I walked aimlessly around for awhile and found myself in the Prop House.

"Hmm…." Someone hummed in thought. I looked around,

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Evil….? Or not evil…?" the person said. It sounded like it was coming from… the vent?

"Show yourself!" I demanded, balling my fists, staring at the vent.

"Gee, chill, New Guy," the voice said, but it was coming from behind me now? I, startled, swung around and thrust my fist forward, nearly hitting the person who belonged to the voice, but I stopped right at her face. She looked around eleven or thirteen…

She moved my hand away from her face, "I'm leaning towards evil…"

I lowered my hand, but kept it clenched tightly, "I'm not evil…"

"Not anymore that is," she said.

"How do you know if I was ever evil?" I yelled.

She didn't say anything for the moment.

"Is it because my scar makes me look evil?" I asked, loudly and angrily.

"No, not at all! Gee, you really overreact over little things, don't you?" she asked.

I relaxed and breathed deeply, letting my hands fall to my side, "Look," I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about," she said, waving a hand carelessly.

"So what's making you think I used to be evil? Not that I was," I said.

"I know people pretty well. You look like you had a rough life. Made some bad choices," she shrugged.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zora," she said.

"Well, you're right… I have made some bad choices in life…And it was rough for me," I said.

"So, you a new member of So Random?" she asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"Uh, who else is here?" Zora asked.

"No. I'm here with Sonny… I'm re-meeting her friends… Since it didn't go well the first time."

"Ah, I heard about that," Zora said.

And before we could say anything else, Tawni, Nico, and Grady walked in.

"Morning," Tawni yawned. She saw me and said, "Oh. You."

"Yeah. Me," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

I heard Sonny yelling my name and she came bursting into the room and said, "There you are! I thought I lost you."

"You thought you lost me?" I asked, a bit angry, "I can find my own way around this place, you know!"

"You could have at least told me where you were going!" Sonny said, sounding just as mad.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need you babysitting me wherever I go!" I yelled.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Zora said, walking in between us.

Sonny and I both huffed and she turned her back to me, "You still don't know the area well enough. You should have had an escort," Sonny said.

"Like I said, I don't need a baby sitter!" I said. She turned back around to face me.

"Hey! What did I say? Stop fighting!" Zora said.

"You know, Sonny's right. You don't know the area. Condor Studios is a big place," Tawni said, "You could get lost."

"He's a smart guy, he'd figure out where to go," Nico said.

"I still think he needs an escort wherever he goes!" Sonny said.

I had stopped talking all together and everyone else ended up started fighting with each other, I stuck in the middle of it all now.

"Stop it everyone!" I yelled. No one paid any attention.

Getting very frustrated, without thinking I yelled, "QUIET!" And shot a burst of flames into the air.

Everyone got quiet and they all stared at me. Then the fire alarm went off and water started falling down from little sprinklers on the ceiling.

"Uh…Zuko?" Sonny asked, "Where'd the fire come from?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Hi! So shorter chapter, but I felt it was alright enough to post! :D So I might have slower updates. I've been busy drawing and I got a new lizard yesterday(YAY!) and he's gonna get a lot of my attention, so I'll do my best to keep updating as quickly as possible, but for now, here's the next chappie. ;P Enjoy.**

I opened my mouth to explain when Chad ran into the Prop House, "What happened?" he asked and shortly after the sprinklers stopped, "Are you all alright? Where'd the fire come from?"

"We're all fine," Sonny said, "And as far as the fire goes, we were hoping Zuko could tell us."

They all looked at me. I looked back and forth at everyone in the room. I closed my eyes and exhaled. _Why should I not tell them? It's not like it's a secret or anything. I should tell them who I am._

"I can bend fire," I said.

"Bend fire?" Sonny said, "What does that mean?"

"I can…" I started, a flame appearing in the palm of my hand and everyone gasped, "…Manipulate fire," I juggled it between my hands, "Control it… make it do what I want…"

Sonny went to touch it and I made it disappear, "But fire is very dangerous and _very _unreliable," I said. She pulled her hand back.

"It can be used for good…" I said, "However, nowadays, all the fire benders use it for evil…they cause grief…pain…suffering…even death. There's a war going on. It's been going on for one hundred years."

"That's terrible," Sonny said.

"Yes. Fire Lord Sozin started the war… And his son, and his son have continued it…hopefully it will stop there…it depends on the next Fire Lord," I said.

"Why did he start the war?" Sonny asked me.

"Fire Lord Sozin wished to expand the Fire Nation into a worldwide empire. Most of the Fire Nation didn't agree, however, the war still went on. After a comet came, Sozin's Comet is what it's called, Sozin wiped out the Air Benders… all but one… The Avatar… Master of Earth, Air, Water, and Fire… But the Avatar had gone missing before Sozin wiped out the air benders and I found him several months ago… however when I found him I planned to bring him back to the Fire Nation-"

"I can't believe the Fire Nation. I mean, you're from it and you're alright, but I think anyone related to Sozin should be ashamed of being related to someone as horrible as him!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, I'd hate being alive if I was related to someone as horrible as that," Nico said.

"But I bet you'd be as ruthless and evil as him. It seems to run in the family from what you're telling us… Sozin's son and Sozin's son's son... All Fire Lords you tell us?" Chad asked.

I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah."

"Yeah, and who knows how the next Fire Lord will turn out! I mean it sounds like these other guys were real jerks. I bet this other guy's already pretty bad," Chad said.

I looked at the floor, "He's made some mistakes… that's for sure… There are plenty of things he regrets… things he wishes he could take back or redo."

"Zuko… you're not telling us something," Sonny said.

I looked up, straightened my posture and said, "I only told you my name and what I am, but not who I am…"

No one spoke so I continued, "I am Prince Zuko. Crown prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne and son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, great grandson to Fire Lord Sozin…"

"Oh," Chad said, "Well… you know, I wouldn't have said what I did about the next guy in line being a jerk 'n all…"

"But… I don't know if I will ever be Fire Lord… I don't know," I said quietly.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because I've been banished from the Fire Nation," I said, "I was challenged to an Agni Kai after I spoke out of place in a war council… I thought I was challenging a general, however, it was my father, Fire Lord Ozai I was fighting… I… I fell on my knees and begged for forgiveness and not to fight… I was already looked down on in his eyes and that was just another thing he thought was cowardly and disrespectful. So…"

"… So he burned you," Sonny said.

"Burned, disowned, banished… only when I found the Avatar and brought him back to my father I could return and regain my honour… Everyone thought it would be a mission that could not be completed for the Avatar had disappeared for close to one hundred years… though three years later I found him, had him in my grasp! I was on my way home! And he escaped. I was chasing him all over the world with my Uncle… the only other member of my family aside from my mother who wasn't bad… He was more of a father to me than Ozai was…But I stabbed him in the back…betrayed him…" I closed my eyes for a moment and just stood there.

"Did something happen to your mother, Zuko?" Sonny asked.

"Something. But I don't know. She disappeared when I was young. I never found out what happened…" I said, opening my eyes.

"So about this Avatar dude," Chad said, "You said he could do all that magic bending stuff or whatever?"

"All the elements. He can manipulate Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. I was told to capture him and bring him back to my father so I could restore my honour… Yeah, I followed him all over the world, but if I did capture him, it was never for long. He'd always escape… But just recently… even though I had hunted down and tried several times to capture him, he and his friends let me into their gang... Aang needed to be taught fire bending and I could teach him… But I didn't get their trust easily. I had to earn it. And slowly but surely, I did. Now I aid Aang in his quest to end the Fire Lord's reign and the war and bring peace back to everyone," I said.

"Wait, so you said you followed him all around the world… so how come you've never seen here?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. I have been all around the world… but I have never seen here or any other place like it," I said.

"Huh… odd," Sonny said.

"Do they all dress like you did when we first saw you?" Tawni asked.

"No one dresses like you where I come from if that's what you mean," I said.

"So they all dress out of fashion and you know…. All baggy like?" Tawni asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing: a baggy black short sleeve shirt and the same grey sweat pants as yesterday.

"These aren't even mine," I said.

"Yeah, they're mine," Chad said.

"Oh…" Tawni said, "Sorry."

"None taken. They weren't even clothes I liked," Chad said.

I sighed.

"Not that they don't look good on you or…or anything…" Chad said, "Baggy works for you!"

"Thanks… I suppose," I shrugged. I didn't really care at the moment about how I looked. Normally, I just didn't care.

"You at least could do something about your hair!" Tawni said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked.

"Look at it! It's shaggy, it's hanging in front of your face, it's longer than a lot of girls' hair I've-" I cut her off,

"Hey! My hair is _fine!_" I said. I wasn't quite yelling, but I was still loud about it. Though I did have to admit, it was getting a bit long. After who knows how long I had been unconscious at sea, my hair did seem to be a bit longer than it did than when I last remembered seeing it.

"You could at least get a trim!" she said, rolling her eyes, "I still think that your scar will turn away girls as soon as they look at you, so maybe some makeup."

"I do _not _wear makeup," I growled, "I'm not a girl!"

"I don't know about her, but I like your scar," Sonny said, "It just makes you seem more…_mysterious _or something!"

"Or intimidating," Chad said.

"A bit scary," Grady said.

"And that whole fire bending thing doesn't seem to help," Nico added.

"Ah, give him some space," Zora said, "I'm sure he doesn't like being ganged up on like this."

There was silence and I couldn't help but noticing Sonny staring at me in an odd way: A way of admiration… curiosity… and like she wanted to ask me something, but was too nervous to ask.

Chad seemed to notice her look, too. I saw him look to her, to me, and back to her. He looked a bit confused, but more concerned if anything.

"Zuko?" She asked quietly, "Can I talk to you alone?"

I looked at Chad. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and still looked concerned.

"Sure," I said.

And she walked out of the Prop House and into the hall, but she walked pretty far and after looking around said, "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I know this really nice place, it's pretty fancy, but the food is great and-"

"Sonny, you aren't asking me on a date are you?" I asked.

"_What?" _she laughed, almost nervously, "No, no, no, of course not! I meant like, a casual dinner or something!" her cheeks were flushed with red. She was embarrassed and I didn't feel like she was completely telling the truth.

"Alright then. As long as it's casual," I said.

"Alright, so we'll leave you know, later tonight, like eight or something?" she asked.

"It's up to you," I said.

"Alright! Sonny said, "Eight it is!" and she walked back towards the Prop House.

I sighed, not walking back with her quite yet. I had a bad feeling about this. And I started to feel like Sonny felt about me in a different way than I felt about her. This wasn't going to turn out well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry, but I realised that I made a lot of errors in my story so far and it's bugging me a bit . Mistakes from Zuko being out of character to things like him living around Ba Sing Se, which, at this time is taken over by the Fire Nation, or him doing things he'd never actually do.(Or like I said being out of character) **

…**.SO. Now that I've seen MORE(all) Avatars and know Zuko a weeeee better, I could either just keep on posting chapters(Which I haven't written yet) to this, OR I could delete it and rewrite the chapters and put them back up… I really don't know, so if you guys can help me out here, either in a review or a PM, let me know what you think I should do because I really don't know right now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I haven't updated this story in forever. :/**

**And that reason is mainly because 1) I was studying everything avatar, and 2) I lost my love for Sonny with a Chance since Sonny and Chad started dating in the shows and Disney has made it more stupid than it's ever been and I just can't take it seriously like I used to.**

**So, whether I will ever update this story again or not, I'm not sure…. But I might start writing some ATLA fanfictions, MAYBE. But hopefully I'll start coming back on and restart writing, since recently, drawing is all I've been doing.**

**Sorry to tell you all this~ Ashley **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry, I won't be updating this anymore. ****  
I know a lot of people have wanted me to, but I've lost the incentive and my passion for Sonny with a Chance and Avatar the Last Airbender. So chances are, I won't be updating this.**

**Sorry again. :'( **

**Ashley**


End file.
